warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desecrate/@comment-68.5.54.98-20190911233711/@comment-69.181.169.184-20190916071428
DE only fixed the part where if the corpse rolls a drop, it can't be rolled anymore. However, this doesn't mean you can't attempt to roll on the pieces of that corpse. You as Nekros: You get a drop on kill from enemy A. Desecrate will roll again on enemy A's corpse. This is technically a "double dip" but not the "double dip" that they patched. What they fixed was enemy A being killed by a farming frame that isn't you. Then they would roll on that enemy A's corpse, again not the "double dip" they fixed. But now you'd roll on the same corpse that was just "double dipped" on. This second roll on a corpse that was rolled is the "double dip" that got patched. Note that a second nekros would desecrate the corpse preventing this so we're talking about Khoras and Hydroids. Same applies if you're using a kohm to break a enemy into four pieces instead of the usual two. Now, if Khora is present and strangledome's slash damage bisects the corpse into 2 pieces, and the corpse drops loot, the second piece can still be desecrated. This "double dip" is not patched. This effectively allows you to get some more loot efficiency with Khora by having a nekros present. Also, if enemy A's corpse does NOT drop loot on death, and is bisected, Nekros can then roll on each piece of the corpse, giving you additional chances. Again this "double dip" part of the loot table isn't patched (yes its still double dipping as you're basically rolling multiple times on something that in all practical purposes was considered for extra loot by Khora already). Some people will want to call this something else or not call it double dipping, that's fine. Its a technicalltiy by design. Different is if Hydroid is there. Hydroid always has 100% to drop additional loot. This means if the tentacle kills or you kill enemy A while its grasped by the tentacle, it will always drop loot for the extra additional loot roll. The additional here is confusing because if the corpse doesn't drop any loot, the 100% extra drop will ensure it does drop additional loot. This gives you the highest drop chance of additional loot on average before a Kohm slashing stuff is considered. This prevents desecrate from generating additional loot even though you see the puff of smoke. One problem with all these scenarios is that desecrate STILL activates wasting time/energy/health especially since descrate has a windup issue and a maximum limitation on number of corpses it can target and therefore not activate if you are killing too fast (also due to how corpses will disappear at varying speeds depending on weapon damage type and weapon used, despite DE attempting to fix this with "invisible" corpses that are supposed to last 15 seconds regardless of what happens). One more thing to keep in mind, a long time ago 2 nekros could effectively double dip pre change. Also they could roll on the same desecrated corpse after desecrated had triggered. Obviously none of this is possible anymore. That being said, you still need 2 Nekros to cover desecrating a small tileset like Hydron or Helene if you have any AOE frame killing more than 10+ corpses every few seconds. This is because desecrate has a windup time, and can only target 1 corpse every .33 seconds so if too many kills occur it can't keep up without a second Nekros.